


【ELU】画室（三）（完结）

by Yanrihansizhong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanrihansizhong/pseuds/Yanrihansizhong





	【ELU】画室（三）（完结）

大学美术老师e X 在线性感裸体模特lulu

两人自从那次画室分别后，再见面已经是在学校举办的圣诞晚会上了。 

是Eliott先发现的Lucas。  
当时的Lucas与怀中的女伴在舞池中央正在随着音乐，小步跳着华尔兹。在其中一次旋转过后，Lucas越过女伴的肩膀，看见Eliott一个人站在舞池边。  
在两人目光对视的瞬间，教授先生冲着与他隔了半个会场的少年，扬了扬酒杯，而后一饮而尽。等到再一次的旋转过后，他就消失不见了，仿佛刚刚那个神情落寞的Eliott只是Lucas这些天再普通不过的一个幻觉。

也许真是一个幻觉呢，Lucas你个笨蛋。  
他这么对自己说。  
但这个一向维持着淡定自若和玩世不恭面具的家伙，还是很失风度的丢下了舞伴，从温暖热闹的礼堂跑进12月份夜晚的冰冷怀抱。

Eliott教授说不定还在画室进行他最热爱的画作，他会提醒Lucille贴着瓷砖的地板会很凉，会跟Lucille在画室拥抱热吻，会与她在跟自己翻滚过的那张单人床上做爱，哦，说不定是人家两人先滚过自己是后来的呢，他想。  
而自己又为什么跑出来了呢？  
Lucas停在了美术院大门口，他抬头望向二楼最边上的那个房间。  
灯没有亮。

你看，在自己想寻找他的时候，他不是只知道这一个破画室吗？

他们之间所有一切的都只是在画室里面，这一个月来，在画室中，他们会是最默契的画家和模特，会是最契合的身体伴侣；但在画室外，Lucas却连看见Eliott在与其他人拥抱，都没有凑上前问一句对方是谁的权利。

在某次绘画亦或者上床过程中，Eliott对他说想邀请Lucas周末去他在校外的住所，为他做一顿丰盛的晚餐。Lucas当时是怎么说的呢？他拒绝了，只是说了声“NO”，快速又不难让Eliott看出来，他连犹豫都没有犹豫，就拒绝了和他进行深一步的探索——一个会让Lucas失去掉他现在拥有的安全区域的地方——Eliott的生活。

在那一个NO以后，他们就只有画室里，拥有彼此了。

Lucas转身，准备沿着梧桐路回去礼堂，他会去试着用花言巧语哄着那个他连名字都记得模糊的女孩原谅他，如果他愿意，他还会拥有一个女朋友；他也会，再去寻找一份工作或者两份兼职，去维持学业直到他成为一个受人尊敬，收入可观的医生为止；他也会……

但Lucas转身，Eliott就站在了他身后不远处。

“Salut，Lucas。”  
“我刚刚好像，在礼堂看到你的女伴在哭。”

该死的，就好像在场的，这两个平时装着绅士，内里却都是坏男孩的家伙们，谁在乎是的。

 

Eliott邀请Lucas去了梧桐另一侧的普蓝湖边，教授先生率先在一个刚刚好够两个人只能紧挨着坐的那块湖边唯一的石头（学校闻名的一块情侣石）坐下，狐狸眼的家伙冲Lucas笑笑：“坐这儿吗？”  
Lucas摇了摇头，他选择坐在了石头旁边的草地上。

“你知道吗Lucas。”  
Eliott看着坐在草地上的Lucas的蓝眼睛，用一种轻松的语气对他说。  
“其实我们第一次相遇不是在画室。”

 

那是在Eliott向父母出柜摊牌后，在他郁闷又狂躁的不想憋在画室中创作的午后，是他躺在湖边望着天空发呆的午后。  
Eliott也只是，在旁边小情侣争执声音越来越大吵到他不能睡觉时，暴躁的撑起身，看向那对男的叫Lucas的好像是医学系学生的情侣。  
“就只是一眼。”教授先生说完这句话叹了口气。  
“一眼什么？”

一眼让久无灵感的画家找到了属于他灵魂的缪斯，一眼让Eliott相信了一见钟情。

他拜托好友兼发小的Lucille（Lucas眨了眨眼睛）去她父亲所管理的学生信息总系统寻找所有叫Lucas的医学生。  
“Lucas？你要干什么Eli？老牛吃嫩草？”  
“他可是我解剖课学习最认真刻苦的学生了。”

于是医学院Lucille教授的课上，迎来了一个叫做Eliott的隔壁美术学院教授身份的学生。

“你还来上过解剖课？”  
“嘿男孩，准确来说，是有你在的解剖课。”

Eliott从最开始的只是在一个教室，慢慢地将自己的位置特别自觉地，越来越靠近Lucas上课的位置。在别人都在认真听发小上课时，他一脸毫不掩饰的痴迷看着时而紧皱眉头记笔记的Lucas，时而对着别人展露笑容的Lucas。  
Jesus，他受不了的狠撞了下同桌——他不认识的——貌似是男生——一名解剖课上倒霉坐他旁边的同学的胳膊，Eliott教授示意男生看向Lucas，随后在人家同学看完后，他压低声音，试图努力不泄露自己的兴奋问道这名同学：  
“他是不是火辣极了？”

“What？”Lucas笑出声，他难掩笑意地看着Eliott：“你还这么干了？”

那节课后尊敬的教授先生还被告到解剖课老师Lucille那里，人家告他性骚扰。

在最后一次他去解剖课时，他已经成功挪到Lucas同学的后位。  
Eliott可以清晰的看到少年的耳垂，修长的后颈，转着圆珠笔的手，他还像个变态一样，捧着本崭新的《色彩的搭配原理》教材书掩护自己不被少年发现，嗅他周围的气息。

“我就疑惑了，”Lucas侧向右边的好友（这让Eliott坐直了身体），问：“这个辣妞（指Lucille）难道不知道自己讲的课还没她那张不停张合的小嘴十分之一吸引人吗？”

想到好友一脸骄傲地宣告Lucas是她课上最刻苦的同学的样子，Eliott不禁在书后噗嗤一声笑出声。他多想就在现在，就让少年仰着脸跟坐在后位的他来一个热吻，谁他妈在乎Lucille会不会因此气死，而赶他们俩出去呢。

“哦，也许你这个好孩子不会被狂暴的喷火龙叫喊着get out here吧。”狐狸老师眯着眼睛笑着。  
“得了吧，”Lucas往石头那边挪了挪：“我才不会跟你在解剖课上接吻呢。”  
少年说完又感到不全面，他对教授先生补充说：“任何一门课都不会。”  
“所以，你现在要来这个石头上坐着吗？”  
“不了谢谢，让我再听听伟大的Eliott教授还做过的哪些令人赞叹不已的事情吧。”

倒没有多少了，真的。  
教授只是颇有心机的在论坛发布了高薪酬的勤工俭学帖子，还考虑全面地请了自己的学生——一位摄影技术非常高明的同学——破例允许他进画室给他拍一张像是偷拍的照片，发在论坛上引起全校一段时间谁不想知道都难的热议罢了。  
哦差点忘了，无时无刻不盯着脸书的申请信息——他还因为多次在自己的课堂上看手机，被学生投诉到学校里面去。“  
给你们平时成绩满分，先生女士们。”他是这么贿赂的。

“你真的不来石头上坐着吗Luc，别想着这是情侣石了my sweety。”  
“……”  
“我是说，地上很凉。”

事实证明Eliott教授的计谋成功了，他让他的男孩来到了自己的画室，但Eliott低估了Lucas一丝不挂躺在黑色毛毯上的样子对自己的影响。

他硬的不行。  
缪斯是灵感源泉不错，但是在Lucas糯米白的牙齿咬上去被Lucas自己无意识舔得嫣红的下唇时，Eliott认为自己能够画的飞快，只是因为不想要再忍受煎熬了，他快要囚不了内心那个在犯罪边缘疯狂试探的野兽了。  
画吧，他想努力使自己变得专业些，将注意力从少年的脚尖，阴茎，乳头挪开。  
但在下一秒，他看见少年飞速地，自以为Eliott没有一直盯着他看，怀揣着侥幸心理地用手肘蹭了下那个粉嫩的引诱别人去肆意玩弄的乳尖，衣冠禽兽的教授决定请一个律师为将要脱去衣冠的自己辩护了。

可是出乎意料的，先主动的，是Lucas。  
他心心念念的Lucas少年，吻上了自己的唇。  
在少年闭着眼睛冲上来亲他，更准确的说是磕上来之后，他发现，可能名叫Eliott家伙的时间才开始流动。

 

“那天我请Lucille来画室，相信我，这是我为数不多的请她进来画室。”  
“我想请教她，想跟她讨论，跟你在圣诞夜的普蓝湖边给你表白怎么样。”  
“她祝福了我们。”

 

圣诞夜的普蓝湖旁边，跟你告白怎么样。  
Lucas听见Eliott是这么说的。

 

小刺猬看向了圣诞夜夜晚的普蓝湖，他觉得自己在回应这个问题前，还要对他的浣熊教授说。  
“我母亲，是虔诚的信徒。”  
“小时候不懂事恶作剧的捉弄别人，她会一脸嫌弃地指着我说当时只有五岁的我罪孽深重，本性恶劣。”  
“在她和我父亲冷战时，我八岁的时候尝试过偷钱离家出走，最后被警察送回去后，父亲不在家，只剩她歇斯底里地摇晃着我，让我不要进入她的视线，说生下我的她，没有办法去到主的身边。”  
“Lu……”Eliott想伸手抱住他的少年。  
“我也很坏的，”Lucas制止住了他的动作，看着Eliott的眼睛：“在我父亲离开母亲的时候，我觉得无所谓，我不在乎母亲是否伤心。”

Lucas笑了笑，他收起了满身的拒绝和尖刺，刺猬少年向浣熊露出了他柔软的肚皮。

“对不起Eliott我拒绝了你曾经的邀请，我太害怕，成为gay我会失掉朋友的可能性，害怕你的优秀，而我还只是一个没有毕业的医学生，我害怕你只是一时兴起。”  
“我害怕，你只是喜欢你想喜欢的Lucas。”

Eliott Demaury先生忐忑又充满期待的问：“那现在呢？”

为什么以前的我只顾着害怕和自我厌弃没有注意到呢？  
Lucas看着眼前Eliott的眼睛，那里面一直都有着等他发现的爱意，明明都快要多的盛不住。少年感到鼻子一阵酸涩。  
“现在我想给我们一个…”开始

“嗨伙计们！”  
一个爽朗的男生打断了Lucas的话，Lucas确定自己听到了Eliott低声咒骂了一句。

Eliott快速地冲男生发问道：“你是有什么事情吗？”  
教授先生看着突然出现的男生和他牵着手的姑娘，他听到那位姑娘因为认出自己脱口而出喊了声“Eliott教授”，Eliott教授眯起来了狐狸眼睛，他发誓，如果这两位有谁选了他的课程，他就要他们这学期的平时分不及格，他发誓。

那个男生没有意识到自己因为不是美术生而逃过一劫，但他也认出来了对方是那位前一段时间特别火的教授，挠了挠后脑勺，道：“教授先生，您和您的朋友（Lucas挑了挑眉）可能不清楚这块石头的意思，今晚是圣诞夜，我想和我的女朋友一起坐在这块石头上。”  
“您看您的朋友（LuLu又挑了挑眉），他也没坐上去……”

Elilott张开嘴他刚想说话，突然，感受到了旁边突然传来的温度。普蓝色的瞳孔猛地缩小，原本坐在草地上的Lucas，现在和他一起坐上了这块石头，这块，让两个人不得不紧密挨着才能坐下的情侣石。

他听到他的Lucas说：  
“情侣石吗谁不知道？”  
“我很抱歉先生，您得换个地方和对象诉说爱意长长久久了，先来后到嘛。”

“这块石头，现在可忙得很。”

END


End file.
